Acolyte
The are the half-human offspring and servants of Satan. They are the ones responsible for his imminent return, who govern the world of men from the shadows. Three of them appear in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, with two being killed by the player and the third by Satan himself. History ''Lords of Shadow'' epilogue Zobek briefly mentioned the acolytes of Satan in the epilogue of Lords of Shadow. ''Lords of Shadow 2'' Zobek has traced one of the acolytes to the Bioquimek Corporation pharmaceutical corporation, although he has no idea who it is. Dracula infiltrates the corporation where he discovers Raisa Volkova is working on a demonic plague and uses it to transform both herself and her employees into demonic monsters. After defeating and capturing the scientist Dracula brings her back to Zobek for questioning. Unaware that she is an acolyte, Zobek can't read her mind with it clouded by chaos leading to Dracula to go back to the corporation to get the antidote. Once injected with the cure instead of turning back into a human she instead assumes her true demonic form, blowing the roof off of Zobek's facility in the process, and fights Dracula and is eventually killed by his Void Sword. Later on thanks to the sacrifice of Victor Belmont, the second of the acolytes, Nergal Meslamstea, is briefly lured out of hiding before he retreats to his weapons manufacturing facility. There although initially outmatched by the acolyte Dracula lures Nergal into his castle where their levels of power even out. Trying to gain a advantage Nergal possesses the Riders of The Storm statues. Dracula fights and destroys each of the statues before he crushes the crippled Nergal's head under his foot. Zobek locates the third, final, and most powerful of the three acolytes, Guido Szandor who is in the middle of summoning Satan in the city's monastery. The vampires allow Satan to be summoned who realizing that he has been duped kills Guido himself for his failure to deal with the vampires. Trivia *Satan's three acolytes were never referred to by their names in the game's cutscenes, dialog, nor even in the ending credits (they were only referred to as the "first" to "third" acolytes). The player is only informed of their identities through the lore presented in the Book of Dracul. *Interestingly, each of the acolytes was in control of important and powerful position in the mortal world: **Raisa being the head of a powerful pharmaceutical company which, obviously, sells drugs and medicine (using the laboratory as a means to experiment on human beings in order to perfect the bio-toxin so she could unleash the plague on the entire city). **Nergal, on the other hand, holds the position of being the leader of the world's best weapon manufacturing factory (also uses the opportunity to craft weapons he could control and manipulate on a whim if need be) said to have made the technology used by the Riot Police. **Guido occupies the role of a high priest of the city's holy church (fooling people of any class into believing his words and putting their trust in him and his followers, thus earning him a place among the people) he leads the Army of Satan, most prominently his most devote worshipers who are ritually buried alive so that they can become Dark Monks. **The positions they govern affect the life of the city (and possibly, the rest of the world) so profoundly, that it made them an even greater threat to humanity. *The acolytes are similar to the original Lords of Shadow in terms of number and gender: two men and one woman. **Another similarity is the plot involved with the third acolyte/lord of shadow, the third and final is said to be the most powerful but instead of fighting them their fight ends up being replaced by someone else (the Dracolith for Zobek, and Zobek for Guido.) **Another similarity is that the third and final acolyte/lord of shadow is betrayed and killed by Satan (though Zobek manages to later revive himself) who then faces Dracula/Gabriel in their place. **Another interesting factor is that each one is directly responsible for at least one faction of enemies seen in the game. *The acolytes seem to do whatever they can to earn a place next to their father's side and for their worth to be recognized by him, only to fail miserably. This is most evident in Nergal and Raisa's quotes. *It is safe to assume that Satan himself was merely using his own offspring in order to achieve his own goals, and truly did not care for their fate nor had any intention to let them rule by his side: this is proven by how he cruelly punished the last of them severely. *Interestingly, the acolytes and the Belmonts serve as both a parallel and contrast to Satan and Dracula. **Both serve as family to each respective Prince of Darkness. **While the acolytes serve and love their father with absolute devotion, Satan only sees his offspring as tools to be used for his own ends. **The Belmonts initially hate and try to destroy their ancestor, but eventually play an important role in Dracula's redemption. Known Acolytes RaisaArtwork3.png|Raisa Volkova First acolyte. A shapeshifting demoness, leader of Bioquimek Corporation. NergalMeslamstea01.png|Nergal Meslamstea Second acolyte. A demon sorcerer, able to animate statues and conjure lightning, leader of an arms manufacturer. GuidoSzandor01.png|Guido Szandor Third acolyte. Head of the Satanic Church. es:Acólito Category:Acolytes Category:Army of Satan Category:Demons Category:Lords of Shadow 2